Question: $ \left(\dfrac{8}{7}\right)^{3}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{8}{7}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{8}{7}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{8}{7}\right)$ $= \dfrac{64}{49}\cdot\left(\dfrac{8}{7}\right)$ $= \dfrac{512}{343}$